plagipediwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Ehrenhauser, Martin: The Intelligence Community of the European Union - Eine österreichische Betrachtungsweise (Diplomarbeit zur Erlangung des akademischen Grades eines Magisters der Philosophie)
Bezeichnung Titel Nachname, Vorname: Mag. Ehrenhauser, Martin Titel der Arbeit: The Intelligence Community of the European Union - Eine österreichische Betrachtungsweise Jahr: SS 2007 Ort: Innsbruck Universität: Universität Innsbruck Art der Arbeit: Diplomarbeit zur Erlangung des akademischen Grades eines Magisters der Philosophie Weitere Informationen unter: Informationen zum Autor Martin Ehrenhauser (* 18. September 1978 in Linz) ist ein österreichischer Politiker und seit der Europawahl 2009 fraktionsloses Mitglied des Europäischen Parlaments. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Ehrenhauser, s. A. http://www.ehrenhauser.at/lang/de/martin-ehrenhauser/ Quellen Online Gibt es eine eBook-Fassung? Mit OCR: https://anonfiles.com/cdn/1318603519482.pdf Liefert Google Books Teile der Arbeit? Gibt es Online-Quellen auf die zugegriffen werden kann? Gibt es einen DOI des Dokumentes? Offline Wo kann man die Arbeit ausleihen? Wo kann man die Arbeit kaufen? Kommentare/Externe Links hier gelistet: http://www.european-security.info/forsch.html Wurde diese Arbeit in den Medien erwaehnt? Ergebnisse Danke an den Uploader. Ich habe die Arbeit heute einmal grob überflogen. Dabei fielen mehrere Plagiate auf. Die Arbeit sollte genauer untersucht werden. Ehrenhauser, S. 39: : Das damals unter einer SPÖ/ FPÖ Regierung vom Heeresnachrichtenamt abgespaltene Abwehramt (AbwA) ist für die nachrichtendienstliche Abwehr zuständig. Laut § 20 (2) des Militärbefugnisgesetzes (MBG), das im Jahre 2000 beschlossen wurde, dient die nachrichtendienstliche Abwehr dem militärischen Eigenschutz durch die Beschaffung, Bearbeitung, Auswertung und Darstellung von Informationen über Bestrebungen und Tätigkeiten, die vorsätzliche Angriffe gegen militärische Rechtsgüter zur Beeinträchtigung der militärischen Sicherheit erwarten lassen. 76 : 76 Vgl. Bundesministerium für Landesverteidigung, abrufbar unter http://www.bmlv.gv.at/gesetze/gesetzestexte.php?id_g=41&idy=537 (Letzter Zugriff: 2. März 2007). Dieses Dokument: http://www.bundesheer.at/organisation/beitraege/n_dienste/pdf/abwa.pdf : Das im Jahr 2000 erlassene Militärbefugnisgesetz (MBG) definiert die Arbeit des AbwA wie folgt: „§ 20 (2) Die nachrichtendienstliche Abwehr dient dem militärischen Eigenschutz durch die Beschaffung, Bearbeitung, Auswertung und Darstellung von Informationen über Bestrebungen und Tätigkeiten, die vorsätzliche Angriffe gegen militärische Rechtsgüter zur Beeinträchtigung der militärischen Sicherheit erwarten lassen.“ Unter dem Begriff „militärische Rechtsgüter“ werden im Wesentlichen das Leben und die Gesundheit von Soldaten und Bediensteten des BMLVS, militärische Immobilien, Waffen, Ausrüstung, Geräte und militärische Geheimnisse verstanden. Ehrenhauser, S. 20: : Der Bedeutungszuwachs von SIGINT geht im wesentlichen zurück in die Zeit des Kalten Krieges. In Bezug auf die neuen Bedrohungen erfährt auch diese Methode seine Grenzen. Denn die rasante technologische Weiterentwicklung der letzten Jahre führte zu einer quantitativen Zunahme der gewonnenen Informationsmenge, welche im Rahmen der nachrichtendienstlichen Analyse kaum mehr zu bewältigen ist. Ein Artikel von 2002: http://www.bmlv.gv.at/omz/ausgaben/artikel.php?id=89 : Darüber hinaus sorgte - im Übrigen nicht nur in den USA - die rasante technologische Weiterentwicklung der letzten Jahre für eine quantitative Zunahme der gewonnenen Informationsmenge, welche im Rahmen der nachrichtendienstlichen Analyse kaum mehr zu bewältigen ist. Die Fähigkeit moderner SIGINT-Technologien, praktisch jede technische Kommunikation weltweit aufzunehmen, zu dechiffrieren und in kurzer Zeit dem Analytiker zur Verfügung zu stellen, ist für diese Entwicklung mit verantwortlich. Der dadurch entstehende "information overload" verschafft dem Gegner aber erst recht die Möglichkeit, seine Kommunikationen darin zu verbergen.(FN43) Im Fall Osama Bin Ladens gibt es Hinweise, dass er sich einer derartigen Methode bedient hat. Verstärkte Investition in die technische Aufklärung muss daher mit dem gleichzeitigen Aufwuchs der Auswerte- und Analysefähigkeit akkordiert werden. Ich kann die obigen Plagiate bestätigen. Plagfrei 12:14, 17. Okt. 2011 (CEST) Und es gibt noch weitere: Martin Ehrenhauser: : Als ziviler Nachrichtendienst in Österreich gilt die ehemalige Staatspolizei, die zwischen 2001 und 2002 reformiert wurde und nun unter dem Namen Bundesamt für Verfassungsschutz und Terrorismusbekämpfung (BVT) aktiv ist. Von den Befugnissen her ist das BVT zwar eine Polizei, doch verfügt die Organisation auch über nachrichtendienstliche Komponenten, die sich auf zwei Säulen stützen. Zum einen die Analyse, die der polizeilichen Komponente vorausgeht und diese führt, und zum anderen die internationale Kooperation in sämtlichen staatsschutzrelevanten Bereichen, von der Terrorismusabwehr bis zur Spionageabwehr. 89 (89 Vgl. Bundesministerium fiir Inneres. Zeitschrift Öffentliche Sicherheit, abrufbar unter http://www.bmi.gv.at/oeffentlsicherheit/2003/0 I 02/artikel 8 .asp (Letzter Zugriff. 5. März 2007).) Dies ist zum großen Teil wörtlich von der Quelle übernommen aber nicht als Zitat gekennzeichnet. : Polli: Von den Befugnissen her gesehen ist das BVT genau das, was vorher die Staatspolizei war, nämlich „Polizei“. Was die nachrichtendienstlichen Komponenten anbelangt, steht das BVT auf zwei Beinen: Eine entsprechende Analyse, die der polizeilichen Komponente vorausgeht und diese führt, und als zweites die internationale Kooperation in sämtlichen staatschutzrelevanten Bereichen; also von der Terrorismusabwehr bis hin zur Spionageabwehr. Die latent vorhandene terroristische Bedrohung hat mit der Ansicht aufgeräumt, dass man ohne breitflächige internationale Kooperation weiterkommen kann. Der Mehrwert der Verbindung zwischen nachrichtendienstlicher Denkweise und der klassisch polizeilichen Kompetenz liegt einerseits in der dadurch möglichen kurzen Reaktionszeit der Sicherheitsbehörde auf die staatsschutzrelevanten Bedrohungen, andererseits schließen wir dadurch Doppelstrukturen und Informationsverlust aus. Diese schmerzvolle Erfahrung haben andere Staaten im Lichte des 11. Septembers erfahren müssen. Wir haben aus diesen Defiziten unsere Schlüsse gezogen. Martin Ehrenhauser, Seite 60: : Für den Informationsaustausch gilt jedoch weiter, dass dem allgemeinen Grundsatz der Verfügbarkeit Rechnung getragen werden muss und dass die speziellen Bedingungen, die für die Arbeitsweise von Sicherheitsdiensten gelten, besonders zu berücksichtigen sind. So zum Beispiel die Notwendigkeit, die Verfahren für die Erfassung von Informationen, die Informationsquellen und die fortdauernde Vertraulichkeit der Daten, nach dem Austausch zu sichem.'''146 Originaltext, wird im vorigen Absatz und danach noch einmal korrekt zitiert, dieser Absatz wurde dann fast wörtlich übernommen und nur mit "Ebd" bezeichnet, wobei Ebd. ein Verweis auf den Originaltext ist. : '''Der Informationsaustausch auf hochrangiger Ebene zwischen den Sicherheitsdiensten ist beizubehalten. Allerdings sollte er verbessert werden, wobei dem in Abschnitt 2.1 beschriebenen allgemeinen Grundsatz der Verfügbarkeit Rechnung zu tragen ist und die speziellen Bedingungen, die für die Arbeitsweise von Sicherheitsdiensten gelten, besonders zu berücksichtigen sind, so z.B. die Notwendigkeit, die Verfahren für die Erfassung von Informationen, die Informationsquellen und die fortdauernde Vertraulichkeit der Daten nach dem Austausch zu sichern.